rivalry
by Ciel-Chan1
Summary: So basically this when the end of everything, but no one left, an Masaomi told Saki it was over between them, and there are still wars between each gang, then izayas twin sisters don't exactly exist. OcXMasaomi
1. Chapter 1

"Nii-san, when do I get there?" I sighed, talking to my older brother, Izaya Orihara, on the phone, waiting to get to Ikebukuro to see him again. Izaya chuckled." Kaia, I already told you, you will be there in a few minutes…I'll be there to pick you up, no I have to go." He hung up without another word." Fine whatever…" I mutter and get out of the taxi, going to the street where Izaya told me to stay and wait for a woman with a yellow and black cat-looking helmet on a motorcycle. I looked up at the sky, squeaking at the sound of thunder." Shit shit shit shit…" I muttered and pulled my hoodie over my head as it rained." Where the hell is Celty…" I sighed and looked around at a boy with blonde hair and a school uniform, looking at his phone. He heard me and lifted his head, looking at me, starting a small grin." Its like Anri…" he looked at my, oddly big, chest. I heard him and blushed." Creep…." I say loud for him to hear. He stopped and walked to me." now, that's not very nice, just complimenting a beautiful face." The boy said, looking down at me, being an inch taller than me. I looked away." Whatever, im not that beautiful." He looked at me." I have one question for you." He smiled." And that woul-. " I was cut off." and that would be if I can take you out for some dinner." He looked at me with begging eyes." Fine, in starving from my flight." I sighed, pulling my phone from m pocket. I texted Izaya:'hey im going to get some food, okay? Celty isn't here yet.' I sent it and looked at the boy." Can you stop smiling like that, its creepy." He did as I said." My name is Masaomi Kida, an you are?" he held his hand out." Kaia." I say and walked on, not shaking his hand. He followed after me." Where did you move here from?" Masaomi asked." The states." " why did you move here?" he asked." My brother wanted me to live here with him, stop with the questions." I sighed. He nodded, taking the lead." Sushi time!" he walking into the Russia sushi place." Hey Simon." Masaomi said to a tall, buff man." Ahh! Masaomi! You come for Russian sushi?" He grinned." Yea and I brought a new girl along as well." Masaomi grinned and pulled me to a table by my hand." Let go of me..." I pull my hand away and follow. I sat down, Masaomi on the other side of the table, facing me." So, what does a beauty like you doing in a city like this?" He asked." I already told you, my brother wanted me to live with him." I looked at the door and a male with short black hair, wearing a brown fur coat came in." Hello Simon." He smiled at the man, walking to our table." Well hello, Masaomi." He grinned and looked at me." Who is this?" He asked." Izaya, why are you here?" Masaomi asked." Izaya Orihara? NII-SAN! " I hugged him around the legs." Kaia?" He looked down at me." What are you doing here? I thought Celty was going to pick you up..." " check your damn phone." I said and let go." Wait wait...what do you mean by Nii-San?!" Masaomi looked at me." Izaya is my brother... He wanted me to live with him." I smiled a bit, Masaomi looked away." Great, not only is this one your sister, another girl is associated with you, god so help me if what happened to Saki happens to her, your going to get hurt." He muttered." My my, Kida, are you saying you like my sister?" Izaya mocked him." And what happened to Saki wasn't my fault." Masaomi looked away with a blush." Lies." He muttered and looked at me." Uhh, nii-San, can you like...leave? We were going to eat..." I looked at him." Yes, okay, I'll hve Celty pick you up." He smile and left." Uhh...Masaomi...I'm sorry I I confused you..." He looked t me, smiling." It's fine, it's just...Izaya is a bit of a dick, no offense..." I shake my head." None taken, I've only known him for a few weeks...I guess." I looked at Simon, bringing us our food. He set it down and left." It's better than It looks." Masaomi said and took a piece and ate it. " anyway, tell me why you where in the states, I'm interested." He smiled." Umm...when I was little, my parents died and Izaya left me, so I was put if for adoption in America, so I moved around a lot, never getting a permanent home...I like fire, so that explains a lot." I giggled." Then, I got to a family who know of my brother and where he was, so thy gave me a number and I called it, every day, I called and texted him, them he asked if I wanted to live with him, and I said yes...now here I am." I sighed and ate a piece, giving an odd look." What the hell was that?" I choke." Salmon roll." Masaomi chuckled." And that doesn't seem very fair, you just liked fire." He shrugged." The problem is, I never have fit in with anyone... I just get rejected..." He looked at me." I understand, and I have some things to show you." He said and got a piece of paper and a pen out, writing his phone number, adress and a time." Okay, I need you to be at my house before seven, so that's just a few hours, the we are going to go somewhere else, okay?" I nodded and took the paper, taking a picture of it and saving it as my wallpaper." I'll lose the paper, so this is easier." I smiled and put the paper in my pocket, attempting to enjoy our dinner

A few minutes after, Celty came and picked me up." Izaya got your bags from the airport, so don't worry about those, hop on." She typed on her phone and gave me a shadowy helmet. I put it on and climbed on back, hugging Celty's back, watching Masaomi leave. We took off and got to Izayas house, or should I say my home. I got off and watched Celty leave, walkig inside. i called izaya" Izaya! I'm home!" I said" Okay, there is a room down the hall with your bags." he said and hing up. i walked down the hall, going into the room, looking around." Black walls..." I sighed and went to my bags, unpacking and decorating. After about an hour I stood back and smiled." Alright, time to get changed." I smiled and got out a black hoodie, grey jeans, and a grey tee, getting changed and smilin at my reflection in a stand up mirror." Alright, time to go." I look at my phone and walked to the door, walking out. I went to the streets and looked around, trying to find my way around." Crap..." I looked at the background on my phone, noticing hi phone number. I added the contact and called it, Masaomi picking up." Hello?" He asked." Hey, it's Kaia." I smiled a bit." Oh hey, you on your way?" He asked." Yeah but...I don't know my way around the city..." I bite my lip and look around." Well, Your house isn't that far from mine, so...I'll be there in a bit, okay?" I nodded, hearing a door shut." Alright, I'm out front..."I said and hung up, sitting on the curb, waiting. A few minutes later, the blond came back, walking to me." Well, there you are." He smiled, stopping next to me. I stood and looked at him." Yeah, where are we going?" I asked, walking back to his house." My house, I have some things I have to tell you about the city." He said and put his hands in his pockets. I nodded and pulled my hood on. We got there soon, Masaomi rambling about a girl named Anri an a boy named Mikado. He let me in and walked to his room, me following." So what is this about?" I asked, he turned to me." There are three groups you need to be aware of, the yellow scarfs, blue squares, and the dollars. Then there are some urban legends as well, the headless rider and the slasher. The people you shouldn't mess with, which one is your brother and the other is Shizou Heiwajima. Then the gangs are having wars, so don't get caught up in those." He said." Okay, we'll that's all I wanted to say, so lets go see the people I was talking about." He smiled and took my hand, walking out. I let him that time and followed." Now where are we going?" I sighed


	2. Chapter 2

" To see a few friends, at the school." He said." I wonder what you look like in a skirt!" He grinned." Eh? No, I'm not wearing a skirt, sorry, I'm wearing the guys uniform." I sighed and played with a zippo lighter with names on it." whats up with fhat lighter?" Masaomi asked, walking on the school campus." it has my names my families gave me, Kaia is first because it's the one they used most, Misty, Cameron, Luna, and Blaze... So I put it on my lighter so I never forgot." I smiled a bit." That's kinda cool..." He nodded and looked around." Let get you enrolled in the school, okay?" He pulled me to the front office. An hour later, we walked out, with a bag of my uniforms." Masaomi!" A boy with black hair called, running to us, a girl with black hair following close behind him." Hey guys!~" Masaomi waved. I watched them, holding the beg close to me." Who are they?" I asked Masaomi." They are the two I was talking about." He smiled, the two stopping in front of us." Hey Masaomi." The girl said, a hint of shyness in her voice. " hello my boobylisios Anri." Masaomi grinned. I buste out laughing." Use that one a lot don't you, Masaomi?~" I looked at him." Yes I do, how can I resist? I have two right next to me!~" he said and wrapped his arms around me and Anri. I let him and look at the boy." What's your name?" I asked." Mikado, yours?" He smiled." Kaia." I said." Pretty name." Anri smile at me. Masaomi looked down at me." Wait, how old are you?" He asked." Wow, you right next to me when I was filling those papers out, you know damn well I'm as old as you." I give him a look." Aww!~ Your so small!~ it's sooo cute!~" he squeezed me." Let go of me!" I tried to wiggle away, failing miserably." Please, let go of me." I give him the most innocent look I can muster." Pwease?" I begged a little, not being able to breathe." Nyawww!~" he said and let go of me. I wipped the look off my face and look around." Where now, Masaomi?" Mikado asked." We can go to my house if you guys want." I smiled at them." It's not that far." I said. They nodded." Lets go then!" Masaomi said and took mine and Anri's hand, walking. I pulled my hand away and slid them into my hoodie pockets, Anri allowed it for a reason. I directed them to my house, the best I could, not being able to know the streets yet." Finally, he we are!" I sighed and unlocke the door and walked in, the others following. I took a seat on th couch, Anri and Mikado on the love seat, Masaomu sitting next to me." So, what brings you to the city?" Mikado asked." My brother wanted me to live here, I came from many foster families in America, and one family knew about my brother, and they let me contact him, so I did, he arranged this whole thing by himself..." I said." How many families did you live in?" Anri asked." Around twenty... It's funny because my name for the first family was Blaze..." I chuckled." They weren't very fond of me..." I smiled." Twenty?!" Masaomi looked at me with disbelief." Yes, twenty, I like to burn things... That should be self-explanatory." I shrugged." So if you have a lot of names, what's your real name?" Mikado asked." My real name is Kaia Orihara, I have many other names though." I smiled." Twenty?!" Masaomi repeated." Yes! Now calm down!" I looked at him, then turned my attention to the question askers." I hope I'm not being rude but how did you get into the adoption center?" Anri asked." W-well when I was little, of course Izaya was with me, our parents were killed in a car crash, so they took us to the adoption center, being as little as I was, no one really adopted me, so izaya left to Japan and I was stuck in America... Then every family when I was 5 and up always sent me back... Then a family from Japan wanting to adopt an American child chose me and told me about my brother, I was around 15 and it took a while for him to get everything ready, then today I got here." I said, looking down." Oh, that must of been hard..." Mikado said." I guess, but I have lost a lot of things in my life, and I always blame it on myself of course... So I blamed the deaths on me and Izaya leaving me, and all the families hating me..." I muttered the blaming parts." But it was fun to know about the cultures of each families." I smiled at them. A second after the silence my phone was vibrating on the table. I picked it up." Hallo?" I said." Kaia, I'm having Celty come to pick you up to take you to my office, I have something for you." Izaya said, hanging up." Wait, Izaya..." I said.' Too late, he hung up, bastard...' I thought and looked at them." Umm...Izaya is coming to get me, you guys can leave when he comes." I said." Oh I have some things to get..." Anri stood." Me too." Mikado did the same." Bye, nice to meet you!" They left me and Masaomi alone...again." Uhh, I have some unpacking to do, want to help?" I look at him after three minutes of silence." Uhm, sure." He smiled and stood. I did the same and walked to get my bags from the little kitchen." I don't know what is in what bag, so don't look untill I open them and say they are fine." I pulled a black switch blade from my pocket and picked up a small box." Knives, daggers, lighters and ninja stars." I said and put that one on te coffee table. I walked to a big box, cutting it." Random items for my rooms..." I pushed the box to the hall, coming back and kneeling down to a suit case full of clothes, bra right on top." What's in it?" Masaomi asked, walking to me." Nothing, just clothes." I shut the lid so he can't see. I picked it up and put it in my room. I came bck to find Masaomi rummaging through my clothes in another suit case." Perv much?" I said and slid the suit case away. He looked at me with a goofy smile." Dammit." I muttered and grabbed my clothes from the ground, pitying it in the case, taking it to my room." Don't do that, I told you not to look in the boxes and stuff." I came back and looked around at the other two boxes. I cut them open." More weapons and random things..." I pushed the box to the wall." Other breakable items..." I push the other box away." Well, lets get this over with." I stretched and yawned a little." Are you tired?" Masaomi asked, walking next to me." A little..." I rubbed my eyes cutely. He picked me up and walked to the couch, laying down, setting me on his chest." Masaomi..." I looked at him, curlin up on his chest." Sleep." He said. I sat up, hand flat on his chest." No Cely is going to be here soon..." I looked down at him. He pulled me by my waist closer to him. I looked at him, my hands skidding off his shoulders and on the the couch, making us come closer. He grinned, making me blush slightly. He pulled my leg over his side, one on each." M-Masaomi..." I blushed." Hm?" He grinned and nuzzled my neck." Celty..." I lift my head at the sound if the black riders bike. I got off him and walke outside. Cely got off, a man with sandy blonde hair sitting on the back of the bike." Hey, I'll be back later, I have a...job to do for that guy." Celty typed and shut her phone. I nodded and watched her go. Madaomi walked behind me an crossed his arms over my chest, perfectly on my breasts. I give a death stare at his hands and yanked my elbow back to his ribs." Don't touch." I moved away from him."aww, why not." He pouted." My tits..." I walked away from him." Fine, make out?" He grinned." No." I said and went to get unpacked.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, we finished an was Laying on the floor." Kida-kun..." I looked at him." Yes?" He chuckled." Do you know English?" I asked." No, not much, I know how to say 'hello', 'my name is', and ' your cry sexy', other than that I don't know anything." He said. I smiled." Your very sexy~" I said in English, watching him struggle to translate." Oh, you liar, you do not speak English!" I laughed." Hey, I haven't spoken it in a few years..."he hugged me." You lie." I smiled and looked up at the ceiling." Fine, I don't speak much of it, how many languages do you know?" He asked and sat up." I know a little French, American and Japanese. Not very many languages." I sat up and looked at my phone." Where is Celty?" I muttered and put his phone down." Why are you so excided to see Izaya?" Masaomi asked. I shrugged." I guess I just want to get to know him a bit better, I never really knew him nor knew much about him, he is my brother and legal guardian, ya' know." I played with a switch knife." Oh, true but I still don't like him, even if he is your brother." He sighed." I know, but still, he is my brother, you can come along if you li-" I was cut off by my phone buzzing on the carpet. I picked it up." Hello?" "Hey, sis change of plans, I'm coming to see you, Celty has gotten herself in some...trouble. Ill be there in a few minutes."Izaya hung up before I could say anything else." Dammit, he keeps doin that, it's pissing me off." I closed my phone and put it in my lap." What do he say?" Masaomi asked." He is coming to visit me in a few minutes...please stay." I looked at him with begging eyes."...fine I'm not speaking though." He sighed and stood, offering a hand to me. I took his hand and stretched." I think the house looks pretty good..." I look around, all my things set up. He nodded." It does, I found my piercing..." He smiled and put the little silver thing back in hi ear in the right spot. I giggled." Never go through my clothes again, perv." I walked to the kitchen." You hungry?" I asked and looked through the fridge." Sure." He smiled and went to look in the cabinets, looking confused for a moment." What's up?" I walked to his side." Uhh... What is that?" He picked up a bag of chips." Those are chips deary." I giggled and took them back." It's in English." He sighed." I know, I kinda filled a box with food and things from America, Los is just one of many things I have." I giggled." Why a box full?" He blinked." Because, all the food there is so unique than the food here." I smiled and opened the chips." My favorite~" I smiled and pulled him to the living room. i sat down and pulled a chip out, popping it in my mouth. i handed one to Masaomi, smiling." try it." i said and looked at my phone again.'_why must he always be so... protective?'_ i thought and ate another chip. A few moments later, the doorbell rang. i stood and opened the door." why do you use the doorbell when you have your own key, Izaya?"


End file.
